


(Bag It!)

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Grocery Shopping, Weird vegetable/fruit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… What’s kale?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Bag It!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



“So… What’s kale?”

“It’s a good thing that I lo- like you, Harl,” Red says, with a smile so patient that she starts feeling bored at the very _sight_ of it, “kale is a vegetable, a very interesting one. It’s domesticated, unfortunately, but is far closer to a wild cabbage than a lot of its relatives.”

“Huh,” she offers confusedly, and looks back down at the list clutched in her hand, “and, while we’re at it… What’s hemp?”

“You really _did_ have a boring college experience, Harl,” Red continues, still so patient that she half considers turning over a stand just to get some sort of _reaction_ , “hemp is the cousin of a rather interesting drug. It has few of the properties of that drug, though, and is can be used in multiple, fascinating ways.”

“Cool,” she nods, not really meaning it, and glances up from the list again – eyes the stands around them with a certain amount of _annoyance_ , “and, er, Dragon Fruit? That sounds… Fun.”

“Now I think you’re just being stubborn,” so patient, so _patient_. A stand, full of nappies and bottles and _all_ that gross stuff, is so very close… “The Dragon Fruit, also known as the Pitaya, is a refreshing darling usually found in Central and South Africa. Despite its daring appearance, it has often been compared to a-“

So. Very. _Close_.

Ivy looks pissed when they get kicked out of the store, but at least she doesn’t look _patient_. She only laughs, crumples the stupid shopping list in her hand. Takes a big bite out of the Dragon Fruit that she _just_ managed to grab and waltzes off into the sunset, as happy as pie.


End file.
